


A moment in the TARDIS

by Sarandom_8



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: During the First season rewatch I've found myself with the exact same feelings of the first time and this took me to write this little moment and to remind everyone that NO, YOU MUST NOT SKIP NINE.PS: Sorry for the english, always
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	A moment in the TARDIS

The warm lights of the Tardis were up intermittently, the console was silent and on the black desktop blue circles were gravitating like planets. Rose was sitting between the ramp and the entrance grill, the closed door of the blue box makes her feel safe more than any other place, even if at her eyes that was just a door made of wood, its hidden strenght looked like more powerful than an armored one. She felt the cold presence of the key that The Doctor gave to her, on her chest, she took it out of her pullover. That day had been though running all over an alien city whose streets were all identical. She have had her first panic attack after they split up to run away from some flying Kundalo, she had found herself looking around disoriented with her heart on the chest and shortness of breath. When over the noise of the heartbeats she heard the flying of the creatures very near, a moment before that thing hit her someone holded her hand, turning back The Doctor was beside her with his smile e taking her away safe and sound, again.

If he understood her physycal and mental state he didn't showed it up, he acted like everyday but never losing the connection of their hands in the silent walk to the Tardis because despite they did save a little colony of travelers in danger not everyone of them had been lucky.

Right after they were in the control room The Doctor was ready to go to another place, << We have just went back in time on space, further on the Earth now? What about Italy?>>

Rose didn't answer, with the anxiety that was still there but with a smile that didn't want to go away watching the excitment of The Doctor for a new adventure.

<<No? Africa then? Or Brasil?>> he was too much occupied with controls and the coordinates that didn't realize she was holding back her intentions to not go.

<<Doctor, I can figure you never need sleep.>>

He stopped, letting the up and down handle go and pressing a button to turn off some lights, <<Nope.>>

<<I must use some hours of sleep, can we go first thing in the morning?>>

He shutted off the computer, <<yes, sure, charge your batteries.>> and went down the grill to look at some wires.

Rose lied down to see what he went doing, <<You really never get tired.>>

<<I never tried because if I try who's going to take care of the Tardis maintenance? And without it the Tardis will not take anybody to anywhere.>>

<<How many other people did you take out? How does it end? Do you take them with you and then you disappear to look for someone else...I don't know, How does it work? Do you get tired of them?>>

The Doctor keep touching the wires and control if they were strong enough with the sonic screwdriver, the blue light and his electronic sound was the only answer she received till when he looked at ther, <<Many. They decide what to do. Or they're forced to choose.>>

The most important question she needed to ask was just one and it felt the right time for her to ask it after all she went through that day.

<<Did you ever watch someone of them die?>> asked Rose while sitting and playing with a lace of her pullover.

The Doctor had already realize choosing a young companion would ended up in many questions maybe it was time if he had to meet her exactly. He looked Rose throught the grills, she smiled at him as always, << Do you really want to know the answer? Will it help?>>

  
<<No, I don't thinks so.>>

  
He stared at her like they were used to, they had the capabilty to understand each other like that and he liked to understand her way of thinking. It was trust between them and everything happened so fast.  
<<Rest. We'll be going to the Luna Park of the Universe.>>

  
<<...that it would be...>

  
<<Surprise.>>

  
<<Good night.>> she replied getting up and keep staring at him while going to the corridor in the back of the Tardis looking for the various rooms.

  
<<Good night, Buenas Noches. Gute Nacht.>>

  
Rose had found a habitat in that place that her brain connected it as a home, a second one. Despite the love for her city and how much she missed her mom, this unexpectedly part of her life was sticking on her like flesh that warmed and kept her fresh at the same time, new air and adrenaline that was about time to feel again even if she was so young. She didn't even feel weird to go around with an older man who waw an alien actually, she was good.  
The dark hallway was crossed by high beige coral columns lit by the octagonal lights on the roof, everything full of cables who disappeared in the walls. She went pass the wardrobe room, looking herself trought the mirror; outside her dark pullover, the jeans and her long blond hair, she saw her differences, she was feeling different.

  
She closed the door of the room she had claimed as hers, a coral cot on the wall, a little closet with her few belongings she brought from Earth and a big octagonal window to look outside. The black sky with many bright spots, whas that her new reality? How much time before it would pass? Will she ever get tired of it? Would the Doctor ever decide the travels should stop all of a sudden? Would an alien get her killed sooner than expected?

  
She turned over the bed for some hours, the clock on her phone signed three o'clock in the morning in England, who knows on that point in space. She waited for a couple more hours to go stretch her legs.  
For five and a half she closed the door and went to walk till she noticed light under the last room in the hallway, she knocked.

  
<<You don't sleep much.>> The Doctor said inviting her in.

<<My brain doesn't want me to close eyes, it likes all these new informations.>>

  
<<Humans.>> he said, he raised his eyebrows then, <<In good sense.>>

  
She smiled, << What are you reading?>> she asked pointing to the book he was keeping in his hands, lying down on the double bad; his leather jacket on the desk's chair to leave him in his dark green t-shirt.

<<It tells about the Lakutrah'story, in Lakutriahn.>>

  
<<Does the Tardis translate books too?>>

  
<<No, I'm trying to understand their language.>>

  
<<Is it as difficult as for us?>>

  
<<it depends on the attention.>>

<<I'd never been able to understand french.>>

  
<<Overrated.>> he shrugged.

He kept reading while she was standing in the middle of the room to watch it then she moved forward, <<Can I stay here? We can make each other company.>>

  
<<Of course.>>

  
She took off her shoes lying on a side, her legs down her, her arms under the pillow and her head.

  
The Doctor started to tell Rose about the book and she felt the fatigue all over her body and mind that cradle her into sleep with strange notes and a melodic voice that she learned to know.

  
After a while when he was telling anecdotes about past and future of other civilizations that he had visit, he heard Rose pull him on sleep, she found her safe shelter on his shoulder, she was shivering a bit, so with his leg he approchaed the chair and took his jacket to cover her.

  
To find and to gain trust from a companion had always meant a lot of responability and nevertheless he thought he didn't want someone to know him better than himself he was right there gather them to discover other lives that would have changed theirs and would have save him from his solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> During the First season rewatch I've found myself with the exact same feelings of the first time and this took me to write this little moment and to remind everyone that NO, YOU MUST NOT SKIP NINE.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the english, always


End file.
